


You can’t fuck in a changing room

by parkjiminsprincess



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkjiminsprincess/pseuds/parkjiminsprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kihyun teases you in a changing room and at the dinner table, it ends with fucking in the restaurant bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can’t fuck in a changing room

This was supposed to be a chilled evening at home with your boyfriend Kihyun. You waited for him to get home from practice and then you two wanted to order take out and watch some movies. But apparently there were others plans. Kihyun cam through your door and you greeted him with a kiss as usual.

“Babe, my parents invited us for dinner later.”

“What? But we wanted to have a nice evening at home.”

You pouted and he smiled at your cuteness.

“I know but I don’t see them often and they really like you.”

“I don’t even have a nice dress for dinner.”

“Then I guess we should go and buy one shouldn’t we?”

You grabbed your jacket and sighed. Kihyun hated shopping if he was so willing to come a long he had something planned. Something bad. You sat next to him in the car as he drove to the mall. He looked gorgeous today. It was not that he didn’t look good everyday but this comeback the company went for a really nice style. And he seemed so happy lately. You looked at him with a bright smile on your face.

“Is everything alright?”

“Yes I was just admiring how good you look.”

He chuckled and blushed slightly. The mall was pretty crowded and you went from one store to the next, searching for a nice dress to wear. You wanted something black, casual but still sexy. Kihyun looked pretty bored now that you were in the third store. You had a choice of three dresses and went to go to the changing rooms, as you noticed Kihyun following you. Before you could close the door he manged to slip in with you and you looked at him confused.

“Kihyun you can’t come in here with me, I need to try on these dresses.”

He had caged you between his arm his head very close to your ear as he spoke with a raspy voice.

“Shopping is boring, how about we do something more fun.”

His lips trailed along your jawline to your neck, gently sucking at it to form a hicky.

“Kihyun!! How am I supposed to hide that at dinner?? Also we can’t do this here we are in public!”

“Your mouth says no but your body says something entirely different.”

His hand dipped down into your shorts to rub you through your panties. You were indeed getting excited by the thought of this. But you still couldn’t do this. Before you could complain any further he captured you in a kiss, pushing your panties aside to rub your clit. Your moans were muffled by his mouth as you still tried to fight against him.

“Kihyun really we can’t do this here what if someone comes in-”

To cut you off he slowly pushed one finger inside you, curling it upwards and holding it there.

“So you want me to stop now?”

He pushed a second finger inside and picked up a slow rhythm looking down at you.

“I’m waiting for an answer.”

You shook your head weakly as he thrusted his fingers inside in a faster pace.

“That’s what I thought.”

You leaned your head into his shoulder and tried to stifle your moans. You were close to your high as suddenly a women from the outside asked what the two of you were doing together in that changing room. Kihyun looked at you as he pulled his fingers out of you. You whined at the loss but he was quick to find an excuse.

“I needed to help her zip up the dress.”

The women probably didn’t buy that but she walked off anyways. Kihyun wiped his fingers off and looked at you with a smirk.

“Sorry baby I guess we need to continue after dinner. Also you should buy this dress.”

He excited the changing room as you tried on the said dress. You were frustrated even though you knew he would make up for it later. The dress looked amazing so you bought it and you both went home again. There wasn’t much time left till you needed to meet his parents, so you took a shower and got ready. You did you hair and make up nicely, put on the dress and looked for your favorite high heels that had to be somewhere in the mess of your wardrobe.

“You look amazing babe.”

Kihyun gave you a quick peck as he lead you out to the car. He opened your door like a gentlemen when you got in and out of the car and pulled back your chair so you could sit on it when you arrived at the restaurant. You chuckled at his behavior, trying to look like a pure angelic boy in front of his parents. You knew better.

His parents loved you and you really like them, they were always really friendly. The conversation carried on as you could feel Kihyun letting his hand brush over your thigh a few times. You glared at him before he would pull any shit but he just gave you a little smirk. The evening went on like this. His hand rest on your thigh, sometimes he let it run up and down. As long as he didn’t go further this would be okay. But of course he had to give you a lovely smile as he dipped his hand below the hem of your dress to stroke over your clothed folds. Your breath hitched in your throat as you pretended to cough.

“Are you okay love?”

His mother seemed really concerned as you just smiled.

“Yeah of course I’m fine.”

You gave Kihyun another warning side glare. The evening just wouldn’t end and Kihyun wouldn’t stop teasing you under the table. He didn’t went as far as fingering you but you were still frustrated from earlier in the changing room. The dessert hadn’t even come and you just couldn’t take it any longer.

“I’m sorry I’m not feeling very well I need to go freshen up a bit and maybe catch some air, I’ll be back soon.”

You gave them your most apologetic smile as Kihyuns mother nodded sympathetically.

“What are you waiting for Kihyun, go and look after your girl.”

Kihyuns father had a ever so slightly smile on his face that you couldn’t see anymore as you were already on your way to the bathroom. Luckily the bathroom and the entrance were in the same direction so they wouldn’t actually be able to see where you two had been. Kihyun had put his arm supporting around your waist as he guided you into the bathroom. He closed and locked the door behind himself looking at yourself as you supporting grabbed the sink and let out a deep sigh. He came up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist pressing soft kisses onto your neck and shoulder blades.

“Kihyun you can’t do this, you left me unsatisfied earlier in the changing room and now you are teasing me like hell in front of your parents and the evening just won’t end, can we please excuse us and go home.”

“I don’t think we’re gonna make it home anymore baby.”

Before you could process what he had said he spun you around and lifted you up the counter. In seconds he was kneeling in front of you, hooking his fingers in your panties, pulling them down.

“As much as I love the teasing, we can’t stay gone for too long so I’ll just make it up to you quickly.”

How could he play so sweet in front of his parents and be so sinful when you were alone. He kept what he promised seconds ago and went straight to your already soaked core, wrapping his lips around your clit. You stifled your moans with your own hand as he didn’t waste any time to push two fingers at once inside of you, thrusting them in and out in a quick pace. You were already pretty close to coming since he had teased you so much before. Your hands tangled into his hair, disheveling it pretty badly. This needed to be fixed somehow before you left. Kihyun curled his fingers upwards reaching you spot perfectly and you were gone. His fingers didn’t slow down one bit as he rode our your high and he only removed them when you were whining for him to stop. You jumped of the counter holding yourself up as best as you could and turned around to fix your hair in the mirror.

“You didn’t really think we would leave now before I fucked you did you baby?”

“But your parents, they’re wait-”

Before you had finished your sentence he had bent your upper body over counter and grabbed your dress to push it upwards. You heard him unbuckle his belt as he positioned himself behind you. Even though you hadn’t much time he always found time to tease you a bit. The tip of his dick ran teasingly against you folds and clit as he presses kisses up your spine till he reached your ear.

“We will just say you needed a lot of fresh air.”

He finally pushed inside you till he filled you up completely. His rhythm was quick and determined since you two had no time to waste. He pulled out entirely to slam back into you reaching your spot perfectly. You were a whining and moaning mess trying to hide your moans in your hand as your second orgasm quickly approached.

“I’m c-close I can’t hold it any longer.”

“I know baby I can feel you, just let go and make sure the restaurant can hear you.”

He grabbed your wrists to hold them behind your back as he pounded into you. You reached your orgasm seconds later, clenching erratically around his length, pushing him over the edge as well. You kept your moans and curses as quiet as possible without your hands. Kihyun rode both of your highs out until he pulled out. You grabbed some paper towels to clean yourself up.

“We should hurry and get back before they worry about us.”

“No shit Kihyun, you were the one that wanted to fuck in here.”

“You loved it babe.”

“I know.”

You grumbled as you both fixed your hair a bit and headed out of the bathroom. Kihyuns mum asked you if you were now feeling better and you agreed thanking them for their understanding.

“Sorry dessert came when you were gone.”

Kihyun smiled in your direction as he grabbed your coat.

“Oh don’t worry mum, I’ll just get mine at home.”


End file.
